Happy Valentine's Day Marth!
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: Ike has something he needs to get off his chest. Valentine's day fic. IkexMarth Yaoi Stupid title .-.


"Ike, wake up." I hear quietly.

I open my eyes and look up. I see Marth staring at me, smiling. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of me.

"Good morning beautiful." I whisper as I kiss his forehead.

I hear him giggle, then he pulls himself out of my grip. I give him a pleading look, hoping he lays back down. He gets off the bed.

"Come on, get up. Get dressed; I'll be waiting outside the mansion." I watch as he turns and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

I get up slowly and dress like he asked me to, then start down the hall. I feel my pocket, then start outside. I can see the prince sitting in the grass through the large windows. I go out the door and over to him.

We aren't together, but I wish we were. He's okay when I kiss him, so I hope he'll accept my gift. I go up to him.

"Marth?" I call out.

He looks over his shoulder at me. He stands up and smiles at me. He looks nervous and he's blushing.

"Marth, I know it's early, but I can't wait until later." I blurt out before he can say anything.

I reach forward and take his hands into my own. He blushes more as I move a little closer. Well here goes all the times I sat in my room wishing he was mine, all the times I wanted to say it but couldn't. I know he's married to a woman, but I love him so much it hurts.

"Umm… Marth, I know this will be weird, and it might destroy our friendship, you need to know this." I take a deep breath, then let it out. "Marth, I love you. I always have."

He stares at me blankly, his baby blue eyes wide. I feel fear rising in my stomach.

"I know you're straight, and I know you're married, but I love you so much. I love you more than anyone, or anything. And if it matters to you at all, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know I'm not some rich prince or king, but I can promise you that I'll love you better than anyone else can." Just as I go to speak again, he stands up a little straighter and presses his lips to mine.

I close my eyes and kiss back immediately, savoring the moment as if it might never happen again. I hold the back of his head, making sure he doesn't go anywhere. We pull away a little.

"Ike, that whole speech thing you just did, that wasn't necessary. A simple I love you would have worked. I called you down here to tell you the same thing. I'm glad you feel the same way." Marth whispers before kissing me again.

"I have one more thing for you Marth." I pull away from him and let go.

He looks at me curiously as I stand back. I kneel down in front of him and reach into my pocket. I watch as his eyes get wide and he brings a hand up slowly. I pull out the small black box. I've been wanting to do this since I met him, but I never got the courage to ask, especially since we weren't together. Maybe this is rushing things way too much, but I need to get this off my chest.

I open it up and smile at him. I hear him gasp, covering his mouth with his hands. He's blushing furiously.

"Marth Lowell, will you marry me?" I ask, my voice filled with emotion.

I notice tears edging his eyes. He's silent, and I can't tell if he's smiling or not past his hand.

"Yes, Ike, yes. I'll marry you." I feel my heart leap as he nods his head yes.

I stand up quickly and take his left hand, then slip the ring on his finger. He wraps his arms around me tightly and I do the same to him. I kiss his neck several times, each long and loving. We pull away just enough to kiss.

All of a sudden we hear clapping and cheering, so we look over. Everyone is standing outside the mansion, watching us. Marth blushes more and stands a little closer, trying to hide his face. I pull him closer and kiss him again, smiling through the kiss.

"I love you Ike," He mumbles as he buries his face into my neck.

"I love you too Marth." I softly stroke the back of his head. "Happy Valentine's day," I whisper.

I hear him giggle quietly, then press even closer. I can tell we'll be together forever.

**Good, you should be. It's meant to be. Actually I'm weird and ship Ike and Roy, so…. I mean, IkexMarth is great, but Ike and Roy are just so sweet. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day! **


End file.
